Worst That Could Happen
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Sequel to Never Gonna Fall in Love Again Tai decides to let Sora know how he feels about her wedding to Matt...


(I don't own Digimon or this song. This is a follow up to my songfic, "Never Gonna Fall in Love Again." The song is "Worst that Could Happen" by the Brooklyn Bridge.)  
  
Today was the big day. Today was the day of Sora and Matt's wedding. Everyone was excited and happy for this special occasion. Well, almost everybody.  
  
A few days ago...  
  
Tai Kamiya sat alone in his room reading over the wedding invitations sent to his house. He really did not want go to the wedding, but both of them were his best friends and he should be happy for them. As years had gone by, Tai and Matt became friends instead of rivals when they first met. Ever since Matt had gotten Sora and asked her to marry him, it had opened up old wounds, and Tai admitted to himself that he hadn't been thinking straight. But he was still upset, that his dream girl was marrying someone...someone that wasn't him.  
  
Today...  
  
Matt sat in the Groom's dressing room, making sure he was ready. He was a little confused though. A few days ago, he had caught Tai in the middle of something. He told Tai he was marrying Sora, and he wanted him to be the best man. Tai just muttered "No." He walked off soon after and refused to talk to Matt for days. Finally Matt had to pick TK as the best man. "Wonder what's bothering him... I thought for sure he'd jump at the chance to be the best man. But he seemed, almost angry... I'd talk to him, but he doesn't seem to be at the wedding..."  
  
In the bride's dressing room, the girls were all fussing over Sora's outfit.  
  
"Sora, you look so beautiful... Matt's really caught himself a prize." Mimi gushed.  
  
"Yeah..." Sora said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Tai... Something's wrong with him. He hasn't talked to me for days ever since he heard about the wedding. It's almost like its upset him..."  
  
"Maybe he's having a hard time realizing his best friend is getting married. He'll get over it." Mimi assured her.  
  
"Maybe..." Sora knew how clueless Mimi could be sometimes, and wasn't convinced. For some reason she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head. It was something that plagued her every once in a while after Matt asked her to marry him. It almost felt like regret...  
  
After an hour, everyone was waiting in the aisles, all waiting anxiously for the wedding to begin. Matt was at the wedding alter, with TK at his side. The wedding music began to chime up from the organ.  
  
Sora stepped out, and walked gracefully down the aisle, white, satin dress, white course veil, and bouquet of flowers. But as she walked down the aisle, she felt slightly uneasy and not sure if she wanted to be here... But she shook it off, thinking she was merely getting cold feet. She reached the wedding alter and stood there with Matt.  
  
"Dearly beloved..." The priest began.  
  
"Where do you think Tai is?" Ken whispered to Kari.  
  
"I don't know... He said he wasn't feeling well. But, I think I know what he's suffering from."  
  
"What? The Flu? Cold?"  
  
"No... Broken Heart... He's loved Sora for a long time, and her getting married to Matt really shattered him."  
  
"Oh... No wonder he didn't want to come..."  
  
"If there is anyone who thinks this couple should not be wed, let him speak now or..."  
  
"I OBJECT!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a cloaked figure in the doorway.  
  
The figure looked around for a moment before walking up to the hired, wedding band. He had a sheet of music in his hand. He hopped on stage, and handed the sheet to the guitarist.  
  
The guitarist showed the other band mates the song, and they all nodded.  
  
The figure took the mike stand and spoke into it. "Before this couple weds... I...want to say something...to the bride. It comes from the heart."  
  
A soft yet sad tune began to start up, and the cloaked figure began to sing.  
  
(Girl, I heard you're getting married  
  
Heard you're getting married, this time you're really sure  
  
And this is the end, they say you really mean it  
  
This guy's the one that makes you feel so safe, so sane and so secure  
  
And, baby, if he loves you more than me  
  
Maybe it's the best thing  
  
Maybe it's the best thing for you  
  
But it's the worst that could happen to me)  
  
Sora suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her heart. But, why would it be for this stranger?  
  
Matt was perplexed. What was this stranger trying to achieve?  
  
(I'll never get married  
  
Never get married, you know that's not my scene  
  
But a girl like you needs to be married  
  
I've known all along you couldn't live forever in between  
  
And, baby, if he loves you more than me  
  
Maybe it's the best thing  
  
Maybe it's the best thing for you  
  
But it's the worst that could happen to me)  
  
The singer suddenly removed his hood, revealing his identity. It was Tai.  
  
Sora gasped. The pang in her heart suddenly grew stronger. She now knew what the nagging feeling, the certain emptiness was. It was calling for Tai...  
  
Tai continued to sing, tears streaming down his face. He looked at Sora as he sang.  
  
(And, girl, I don't really blame you for having a dream of your own  
  
Hey, girl, I don't really blame you  
  
A woman like you needs a house and a home, baby  
  
If he really loves you more than me  
  
Maybe it's the best thing  
  
Maybe it's the best thing for you  
  
But it's the worst that could happen)  
  
Sora felt herself crying herself. She never knew Tai had felt like this about her. She had felt the same way about him, but felt that he only saw her as a friend, so she decided to move on... But it looks like Tai did feel the same way, but was too scared to admit it. She felt as though rejecting him that Christmas, and accepting Matt's offer was the worse mistake of her life...  
  
A short instrumental solo took place before Tai finished the song...  
  
(Oh, girl, don't wanna get married  
  
Girl, I'm never, never gonna marry, no no  
  
No, it's the worst that could happen  
  
The worst that could happen  
  
Oh, girl, the worst that could happen)  
  
As the song began to draw to a close, Tai looked up to see Sora crying. He felt like absolute shit at that point. 'No...what have I done? This was supposed to be her special day... I went and ruined it, and embarrassed her in front of everyone...including my best bud, Matt... I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!' He thought. He dropped the mike stand, more tears pouring from his eyes, and he ran out the door, out into the street.  
  
Needless to say, everyone was shocked at what just occurred.  
  
Matt felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Now he knew why Tai was so upset. It was his entire fault... "Tai... I'm sorry man... I didn't know... I'm supposed to have the crest of friendship, but what I just did...I'm a disgrace to my crest..." He picked his head up, and looked at a tearful Sora, who was watching Tai's retreating form. "But, maybe I can at least, help make amends..." He put a hand on Sora's shoulder.  
  
Sora felt someone tap her, and she looked to see Matt. "Matt...I..."  
  
"Follow your heart Sora. You do what you think is best. The decision is yours... Do you want to stay here? Or do you want to go after him?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment, running a finger through her hair, feeling something in it. That's when she remembered, it was her hair clip; the one Tai gave to her on her birthday. She knew what she should do. She took Matt's engagement ring off her finger and handed it back to him. "I'm sorry Matt... I can't marry you... I've just realized who I really love...and who really needs me..." Sora picked up her dress and ran out the door, to find Tai...  
  
Matt shed a few tears of regret as he watched Sora leave... "Goodbye Sora... I know you'll be happier to Tai. Marrying me, would be the worst that could happen..."  
  
(Another Tearjerker... I think I'll write one more after this... RR) 


End file.
